


Hannibal Unbound

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Hierarchy of Need [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Related, Empathy, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, basically everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third night, Will is as ready for Hannibal as he'll ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Unbound

“Soul meets soul on lovers’ lips.” -Prometheus Unbound, Percy Shelley

 

Well, that was an awkward conversation, thought Will, as he walked away from Beverly Katz. The only person he even felt remotely comfortable enough to ask to look in on the dogs while he was away for the night, he could still barely look her in the eye. He had put it off until the last day and if she’d been unavailable he had no idea what he would have done. He knew for three days he’d have to be away from home that night; why did he wait until that morning? Because he didn’t quite believe it was all real, even now. But Beverly had been mercifully unquestioning, only briefly raising one eyebrow when Will had said that he may have to ask her to do him this favor again on a semi-regular basis. She didn’t ask why, but he feared that it was all too obvious when he felt himself actually blushing.

That uncomfortableness behind him, Will found himself finally, finally beginning to relax. He had enough time to finish up loose ends at work, change, and then arrive at Dr. Lecter’s house at 7pm, as he had been requested.

....

Hannibal greeted him at the door as always. Less ravenous this time, more measured. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t arrive.”

Will was somewhat taken aback by the comment. “I’m perfectly on time.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “but so far you have arrived early and waited before knocking on my door. Not tonight. Before you were consciously trying to appear as if you were not over eager. Tonight you are more at ease.”

Will shouldn’t have been surprised at the fact that Hannibal had noticed he had, in fact, been doing this very thing the last few times he’d been by his office or home for their...appointments. Will had been over eager. Terrified but wanting it nonetheless. But Hannibal was right. Tonight something was different, even though by all rights, Will should have been terrified even more. But he was not, and Hannibal sensed it.  
Will smiled and said, “I guess these last couple of nights have set my mind on the right path, even if it’s an intimidating one.”

“Good, Will. I’m quite pleased to hear it. Come, it’s time to eat.”

He escorted Will into the dining room, laid elegantly as usual. There was a light meal of a very rare red meat (as if I need to be made to feel more carnal, Will thought), roasted Autumn vegetables, and a most light red wine that accompanied the food perfectly without being heavy. All in perfect harmony with not only the season, but also the plans for the evening. They talked very little during the meal, preferring instead to exchange glances. When they were finished, Hannibal brought out a light raspberry sorbet, not overly sweet, but the best thing to cleanse the palate and conclude the meal.

Hannibal cleared the table; when he returned from the kitchen, he wordlessly went to Will, and guided him up out of his chair, took him by the hand, and brought him up the staircase, into the opulent bedroom. They stood there facing each other, Hannibal just seeming to try to breathe Will in; he ran his hands up and down Will’s arms, before taking his chin in his strong hand and kissing Will deeply, longingly, almost desperately. Will relaxed into the kiss, gliding his hands up Hannibal’s indescribably sculpted back. Hannibal’s hands at his waist, pulling him even closer; Will felt fully enveloped by this powerful creature, who was sucking primally at his tongue and lips and neck and holding him tight and...

Then Hannibal broke off and they both gasped for air. Slowly, he began to unbutton Will’s shirt, then eased it off his shoulders, keeping contact with his skin the whole time. Hannibal unbuttoned and stripped off his own shirt; Will stood unmoving, wanting Hannibal to control the pace of things. Then he unbuckled Will’s belt and dipped down to slide them off, effortlessly getting Will not only out of his jeans, but also shoes and socks. Only his boxers remained. Hannibal followed, removing his own trousers and laying them aside.

Will had only his boxers left on, and Hannibal only his sleek boxer briefs, dark red, so close to every curve of bone and muscle; the impressive outline of his hard cock only too apparent. Will wanted to touch so badly, but waited, still. Hannibal knelt in front of the now trembling man, and, using his teeth, easily slid Will’s boxers down, needing his hands to take off his own at the same time. Will breathed in sharply as he felt his own fully hard cock freed. They hadn’t been like this before, always there was something between them. To be free to touch, to explore Hannibal’s graceful, lovely body was intoxicating. Hannibal took Will in his arms, who felt a shiver like an electric shock run through him when Hannibal’s erection met his own. Will moaned into Hannibal’s neck, who kept him from falling.

Something began to happen in Will’s mind. A flash of golden light. He felt a feral lust that was not his own. He realized he was experiencing the deep want that Hannibal had for him. Will hadn’t realized how powerful it was, and was difficult for him to comprehend. His empathy was working in a way it had not done before. It was overpowering - Hannibal wanted him so terribly, had done for so long, had held back even as he’d taken Will in other ways. It had been torture for him holding back. What Hannibal really wanted was to savagely fuck Will, and it wasn’t something he could just do without all the things he’d done in the last few nights to prepare him. It wouldn’t have been physically very nice for Will, and Hannibal also wanted to...help him, make him feel the razor’s edge between pleasure and pain, yes, but ultimately to bring Will to new states of ecstasy. Perhaps to addict him? And there was something else behind the naked lust in Hannibal’s mind, something he concealed. The passion that burned in him hid that Thing well, and Will could not see past It. But now as the fulfillment of Hannibal’s desire was at hand, the lust blazed so hard and so, so dark, a fire that consumed light....

Will pulled back and broke the contact. It was too much. Hannibal knew what had happened. He said, heavily, “Will. Your empathic sense will enhance this experience. Do not flee from it. Allow it to guide your actions, anticipate mine, feel what I want from you. Trust to it. And to me.” Will gathered himself mentally, and kissed Hannibal’s lower lip hesitantly, once, then twice. He gave in. There was truly no other choice.

Hannibal was the one to break the kiss this time. He sat on the bed, then sprawled his long, lithe body out fully, propping himself up on one elbow, and massaging his beautiful cock with one large hand. The temptation was irresistible to Will, who laid himself astride Lecter, positioning his hips above Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal brought Will’s cock down to his waiting lips, while Will devoured Hannibal’s as if he were starving. The simultaneous connection triggered Will’s empathic response again, so much stronger this time, and he lost himself to it. The reality of sucking and being sucked was amplified, like a reflection of a reflection.

Hannibal’s strong arms held Will up, digging into and leaving bruises on his hips; Hannibal continually brought Will’s cock deep into his throat, drawing it out and sucking hard all the way to the head, then deep again. Will’s rhythm was more desperate at first, but he matched Hannibal’s, and soon they were in a fevered, glorious synch. But neither of them wanted to build to an ending this way, and when they felt it become too much, too soon, they slowed. And then Hannibal eased Will on to the bed, who stopped his efforts. He lay panting on his stomach, and felt Hannibal moving behind him, straddling his waist, easing the tight muscles between Will’s shoulder blades. Relaxing him. His perfect anatomical knowledge made Hannibal a superior masseuse.

After a time that Will would not have been able to account, Hannibal laid himself down the length of Will’s back and breathed into his ear, a possessive hiss: “You are ready for me now, Will. Ready for me to take you. As ready as you can be.” Will felt something akin to terror mingle with the white-hot lust he felt; was he even remotely prepared for this?

Far too late to worry now. Hannibal was already moving down, directing Will’s knees under his body, exposing, him, making him vulnerable. That golden flash of magnified desire. Will felt Hannibal’s mind again, a dam ready to break.

He felt Hannibal massaging his ass, spreading him open. Then a smooth, hot, unfamiliar penetration. Hannibal was opening Will’s ass with his tongue, sliding it in and out of his hole. He knew what Hannibal was feeling, felt the tightly coiled spring in his mind that would soon be released - but did not always know precisely what he was about to do. Will was undone by this intimate obscenity, moaning incoherently into the sheets. A proxy for devouring. After Will’s legs could no longer hold him up, shaking as violently as they were, Hannibal moved back and Will felt his slickened fingers entering him now, roughly, first one and then three, stretching him. He met Hannibal’s hard rhythm, thrusting back, wanting to be filled.

“Not enough, is it Will?” Hannibal said sharply, “You need more, don’t you? You need me to fuck you now. Tell me.”

A deep breath. Will found himself more sobbing an answer than speaking it: “Please, Hannibal, now, please, I see it in your mind, I can’t stand feeling it from both of us at once, just, god, now please fuck me NOW.”

In one motion, Hannibal pulled Will’s legs downwards, turned him onto his back, and spread his legs wide. A predatory look in His eyes, he moved his head between Will’s thighs and ran his tongue up the length of Will’s shaft, then continuing up Will’s abdomen, rib cage, chest, tasting and savoring every inch of his body, a prowling beast.

Finally at Will’s neck, Hannibal drank in the sweat that had formed a sheen over Will’s pounding pulse. Hannibal’s body covered Will’s, and he brought the trembling man’s legs up to wrap around his own waist. Smoothing Will’s hair from his forehead, he kissed Will, fully covering his mouth, and at once pressed the thick head of his cock into Will’s ass. The cry Will would have made was stifled by Hannibal’s own mouth.  
Hannibal ceased the kiss and put his lips back to Will’s pulse, all the while moving just the head of his cock in and out of Will who was taking short sharp intakes of breath. Now Hannibal began to penetrate Will more deeply, staying inside with each lengthening stoke. When he’d entered Will to the fullest, he stayed his movement, just letting Will breathe and feel what it was like to have him completely inside. More smooth strokes, all the way in, all the way out.

Then Hannibal swiftly took Will’s arms and pinned them down over his head, and Will felt the spring uncoil, the dam break.

One long slow withdrawal, and then one brutal thrust in, followed by another, and uncountable thrusts more. At first, almost all the way out before driving back inside of him; then more of Hannibal’s cock staying inside of him, the friction against Will’s prostate increasing the less Hannibal pulled out. If Will could focus his concentration, he could experience both his own sensation and Hannibal’s finally unleashed want, the thirst he’d felt for so long at last being slaked. Hannibal’s feral growls were drowned out by Will’s keening wails, punctuated by screams with each deep, hard, violent thrust of Hannibal’s immense cock.

The more erratic Hannibal’s fierce thrusting rhythm became, the more Will realized that his own release was beginning to build. It was hard to tell the difference between his and Hannibal’s desire anymore, but he felt the familiar fire gathering low inside of him. There was significant pressure and friction on his own cock, trapped between them, against his own abdomen and the slight swell of Hannibal’s, and that soon matched the friction hitting just exactly the right place deep in his ass. Everything began to match up perfectly with what he sensed Hannibal was feeling, matched up with the quickening throb of the blood rushing through both of their veins, and when Hannibal began to cry out and stifled his own scream by biting hard enough into Will’s neck to draw blood, Will felt the golden light explode.

The hot rushing of his own blood, the hot rush of Hannibal coming deep inside of him, the explosion of his own release between their bodies, the burning flood of his own cum where their bodies met...

  
Will couldn’t exactly taste his own blood through Hannibal’s senses, but he felt how tasting it had made him feel. It was what had driven him over the brink. But still holding back; Hannibal could have easily torn out Will’s throat, but he resisted the impulse. Will was to be savored, not devoured.

After they had drained all from each other, they lay together, slick and panting. Will felt the connection dissolve. It was the absence that would drive him back to this over and over, he knew. He was taken.  


Hannibal eased himself off of Will, and lay beside him. He trailed his fingers over his own abdomen and chest through the thick pool of Will’s cum that had been left behind.

“We’ll both have to get ourselves cleaned up, Will.”

“I appear to be bleeding too.”

“I could have done much worse to you.”

When Will paused, but said, “I know,” Hannibal felt some measure of acceptance of his true nature - at least, the portion he’d let Will access. This was rare for Hannibal, and it pleased him as much as the physical act.

Hannibal stood and stretched his long body, and Will watched every inch of his divine musculature. He was drawn to up his feet and led to the opulent marble outfitted bathroom. Stone to match Hannibal’s physique.

Hannibal turned on the shower and brought them both inside, more than enough room to soap and caress Will and himself. Despite having just been drained, the heat and touch and heady scents of lavender and jasmine brought Will’s cock hard again, as was Hannibal’s. The heat of the shower made Will’s blood flow freely again from the bite on his neck, a small but steady stream that Hannibal sucked at until the flow halted. Wet and slick, Will pressed up against the marble, fiercely sucking at each other’s tongues, they again brought each other to ecstatic release. This time the water there to wash it all away.

....

When it was over, Hannibal had left Will in the bathroom to finish drying off, and he tidied up the bed. It was ready for Will to fall into, naked and exhausted. Hannibal joined him. The only thing separating them were the walls in their respective minds.

Before Will fell into dreamless sleep, he wondered what they were to each other now. Lovers? What a strange and alluring concept. But he knew there was more to this story than Hannibal was letting on. That Thing inside his mind that Hannibal would not let him see. And the blood, the literal bloodlust. It worried Will, but he couldn't think about it now, and he knew that whatever It was, there was no way he could pull away now.

Before Hannibal drifted off, satisfied beyond measure, he considered his options. He’d been planning on framing Will Graham for certain murders he’d committed himself. To get Will to believe he’d committed them. That was one path he could still pursue. A second path was to end this all now, and consume Will in the most literal sense. No one would suspect him. But then, he’d invested so much time in the man, it would be a waste when there were other hungers he could satisfy with him. Hannibal chose the most difficult, but potentially most rewarding path – the one he’d only started guiding, or rather pushing, Will down. Hannibal had already succeeded in getting Will hopelessly addicted to how he made him feel safe, protected; that much he knew. He could banish the nightmares from the unstable man’s mind. This was a great power to have over Will Graham. Hannibal would slowly reveal himself to Will. He’d like for someone to know who he really was, all he really was, to look into the dark depths, and to see, and to understand. And when he’d discovered the truth, it would be far too late for recriminations. But wasn’t this all to Will’s benefit, ultimately? He could become who Hannibal suspected Will truly was, or could become, if properly and creatively shaped. Yes. It was just icing on the cake that it was what Hannibal wanted Will to be as well. Smiling, and holding Will in his sheltering embrace, Hannibal fell into the pleasant sleep of the truly just.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the series. This has actually become very, very addicting, so I will write more. Obviously I've developed a bit of an AU where Hannibal wants to keep Will free to use for his purposes. We'll see where this goes. I think you'll like what I have in store next.


End file.
